It is known to actuate a start/stop button or a key for starting and stopping an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, wherein the desired gear of the automatic transmission is engaged by the activation of a selector lever. Using the selector lever, usually the four positions P, R, N, D (P=park, parking lock engaged, R=reverse, reverse gear, N=neutral, D=drive) can be selected, wherein in modern vehicles the position P is assigned a separate monostable control element of the selector lever, which is not permanently actuated and which is preferably designed as a button. In addition, also the position N can be assigned a separate monostable control element of the selector lever, which can be designed as a button.
Further, the selector lever can be configured as a monostable control element, wherein for selecting the position P or N, the selector lever is displaced from a predetermined position in a direction assigned to position P or N and then returns again to the starting position.
Due to the fact that for starting or stopping the combustion engine and engaging the desired gear two separate devices must be operated, which is known from the prior art, the operating concept is relatively confusing.
In DE 100 59 678 A1 is shown a vehicle starting system, which comprises a gear selector that is movable to switch from a driving state in a plurality of driving states to a starting state to cause the starting of the vehicle engine. In this case, the gear selector is moved to start the combustion engine of the vehicle. This is combining the functions of a conventional selector lever of an automatic transmission and a conventional ignition system.
Furthermore, from DE 100 62 891 A1 is known a starting/driving system for a vehicle with a selector assembly including a driving/gear selector to choose from a variety of driving states or gears, driver authorization means and a safety system for performing authorization check of the authorization means. The known system further comprises a lock, which provides the initially partial and later full release of the driving/gear selector, wherein the initial movement of the selector triggers the authorization check to allow the subsequent complete release of the selector to trigger an engine start in the current selector position. Here, the engine start is triggered by a movement of the selector into a driving position.